To the Future
by Mythicus
Summary: A couple share each other their plans for the upcoming new year. -For the 12 Days Challenge "Resolution""-


I woke up feeling like someone dropped kicked me. Every part of my body felt sore from yesterday. It was a mistake to overwork myself in the mines. I stiffly got up and did my best to dress as fast as possible to get to work.

The morning air felt still on the farm. No wind was blowing, just a sun above the hills melting whatever was left of snow. Winter was almost over and so was the year. I flexed my arms and stuffed my hands into my coat pockets. The morning was still cold. Work never waited and had to be done.

The day went by fast as I worked my body, making it numb in defeat as I struggled to complete the daily chores of being a farmer. Thankfully no vegetables were being grown, for I felt beat at the end of the day as I gathered the cattle inside.

I leaned against the face to gaze at the setting sun. Another day done. Soon it would be a new season of planting at the farm.

"Hey there!"

I flinched at the sudden intrusion. When did she get behind the fence?

"T-Tina! What's up?"  
The cute brunette successfully scared me. She was scowling, an emotion that made her look even more adorable.  
"I haven't seen you in three days and I got worried!" She pouted.  
"Sweetie I-"  
"Don't you sweetie me!"  
"What have you been doing this time?"  
Although I've been dating her for a year, I often forgot how delicate she is.  
"Tina I've been working all this time. There's nowhere else I could have been."  
She looked away in thought. I sighed as I leaned back against the fence. I could feel her lean over on the other side.  
"Why didn't you come visit me then if you were worried?" I asked casually.  
"I was busy."  
"Doing what?"  
"Finding the perfect scoop"  
I chuckled. Of course she has also been busy with work. The season was not kind to us, giving us no time for idling.  
"What's so funny?"  
"It's nothing really. It seems we are both occupied by our passions."  
"Passions? I didn't think you'd consider farming your passion?"  
"Well I did give up my city life, it's all I do now so might as well be content."  
I replied as I took off my blue cap, giving my hair some much needed air.

No sooner did I take it off that she ran a hand over it and shook it before running towards the other end of the farm.  
"Hey!" I yelled in amusement. So much for keeping my hair neat. I ran to join her on the other side. We both ended up catching our breaths smiling like a cliche couple.

"What are your resolutions?"  
She asked me as we sat down against an orange tree gazing at the last bit of a sunset.  
"Fix up the farm, adopt a llama, help rebuild the town some more." I said confidently.

She playfully shoved me.

"No fair! Your resolutions sound more adventurous than mine."  
"What are yours?"  
"Find a big news story."  
"That's predictable. You know you can make more" I didn't want to make her agitated though I had a feeling she was hiding something from me as I did too.  
"I know that, I just need to think about it some more."  
"If you want I could always make ya a story." I said as I got up to strike a pathetic pose.  
"Local man terrorizes village with a spoon! He refuses to cooperate on how it was done!"  
She started to laugh.  
"Hey that's a crime as well as more of satire than anything news worthy."  
I sat back down embarrassed but happy to have created a reaction.  
"What are you not telling me?" She said as I settled next to her.  
"I'm not hiding anything."  
"Don't be like that, you are hiding something from me. You always try to distract me when you do. "  
"It's nothing really just another resolution I'm reflecting on" I sighed.  
"Oh?"  
"Nothing."  
"Come on" She pleaded.  
"It might sound pathetic."  
"I won't make fun of you, I promise."

I stood quiet, contemplating. She did say she'd keep her word.  
"I want to spend more time with you." I said timidly.  
She stayed quiet for what felt like forever.  
"I..you..you and I share the same resolution then."  
"What?"  
"Yes." She leaned against my shoulder and intertwined her arm with mine.  
"I tell you what, if you accomplish your resolution on building a town, I will be able to accomplish mine on a big story."  
"And what will it say on the paper?"  
"One man gives a vacant town a second chance."


End file.
